Platonic Love
by Algum ser
Summary: Kagome tinha um amor platônico por InuYasha, mas este só a achava mais uma adolescente infantil.Seria possivel um dia ele reparar na Kagome de verdade?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo um**

**Narração de Kagome**

**Quando amamos pessoas que não podemos encontrar na rua e berrar "Olá", então chamamos isso de amor platônico, um sentimento um tanto quanto normal para pessoas da minha idade, entretanto, no meu caso é diferente.**

**O meu amor é platônico, pois amo alguém inalcançável, uma pessoa desprovida de qualquer conhecimento sobre minha existência, pelo menos eu acredito ser assim.**

**Devem estar se perguntando: "Do que diabos ela está falando?", bom, então vou lhes contar. No meu colégio há a turma de populares e a dos fracassados, a qual terminantemente os populares não implicam, apenas ignoram.**

**InuYasha é um garoto da turma dos populares, com seus cabelos prateados, e orelhinha de cachorro na cabeça, tem um corpo bonito e invejável, bastante forte, porém mesmo sendo popular ele não costuma pedir para que os CDF's façam os deveres dele, pelo contrário, ele mesmo os faz.Sei muito bem disso, pois constantemente sou pega para fazer os deveres deles, afinal eu sou a número um na lista dos mais inteligentes, o que logo faz com que me procurem para fazê-los.**

**Talvez eu simplesmente tenha me apaixonado pelo jeito rude dele, ou pela consideração que tem por nós, CDF's, o que me deixa feliz. Continuando, o grupo de Kikyo normalmente me pede para que faça deveres, as vezes com um prazo muito curto, eu gostaria de negar, porém todos os jogadores de 1,80 de altura estão do lado dela, enquanto eu, de apenas 1,50 (estatura mediana), jamais poderia competir com eles.**

**Há as potências da turma, e todos dizem que estas devem ficar juntas, como Kikyo Okamy e InuYasha Taisho, não concordo que devam ficar juntos, talvez por causa desse sentimento estúpido que nutro por ele, mas gostaria de saber se ele sabe da existência de Kagome Higurashi, a menina que está em primeiro lugar na opinião dos professores, e me pergunto também se algum dia seria possível que alguém como ele se apaixonasse por mim.**

**Hoje é mais um dia de aula, ouço o professor me chamar para entregar os testes, e resignada levanto de minha carteira no fundo da sala (Normalmente sento na frente, porém hoje queria sentar longe de todos, vão ficar sabendo o porque mais tarde), pego os testes corrigidos com eles e começo a entregar, logo chego no último teste, que é dele.**

**Chego em sua mesa e deixo o teste e segui para minha carteira logo depois disso.Ouço a porta abrindo e levanto a cabeça, observando nossa inspetora do andar falar gentilmente que havia uma ligação do hospital para mim.**

**Levantei-me um tanto quanto abalada, eu sabia do que se tratava, e isso me deixava arrasada.Fui para a mesa da inspetora atendendo o telefone e fiquei abismada ao ouvir a notícia, ela havia morrido...Agora eu estava sozinha no mundo, e sem ninguém que pudesse me emprestar o ombro amigo.**

**Porém eu não iria fraquejar, mesmo que eu tivesse perdido ela, eu jamais iria fraquejar, afinal, estava em uma época complicada na escola, pois estava trabalhando a noite e nas aulas eu não conseguia ter uma atenção completa, por isso eu precisaria estudar muito para passar de ano, mesmo que eu fosse uma CDF.**

**Entrei de novo na sala de aula, no inicio eu pretendia ir embora, só que decididamente isso afetaria terrivelmente meu modo de como passar de ano era importante, portanto ficaria até o penúltimo tempo, afinal o último era de física uma matéria que adoro e estou indo super bem.**

**Narração de InuYasha**

**Estudo no colégio Minagawa e sou um dos mais populares, além de ser uma das potências da turma, não há ninguém que eu ache bonito, nem legal, ninguém por quem eu tenha uma queda.**

**As pessoas mais bonitas são: Kagome e Kikyo, na minha opinião duas belezas raras que não tem nada na cabeça, Kagome do grupo dos fracassados é uma menina infantil,que se deixa levar por qualquer pressão, já Kikyo também é uma das potencias da turma, mas muito patricinha e que só sabe falar nada direito, só sabe sobre roupas e jóias...**

**Bom, é a vida certo?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Eu sei que não deveria começar uma fic sem terminar as outras, mas não pude evitar.**

**Estou com pressa senão não posto hoje...Depois vou revisar esse capítulo e postar junto do novo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Eu acho que devo me desculpar com todos os leitores dessa fic por meu imenso atraso. Não vou explicar-me aqui, e sim lá embaixo, para não fazer com que demorem a ler a fic. Em fim, me desculpem.**

_**Platonic Love**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a todos os leitores, e principalmente aos que comentaram. MK-CHAN160 muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelas idéias.SACERDOTIZA muito obrigada pelas idéias também. Agradeço muito aos leitores por tudo.**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Narração da Kagome**

**Repensando um pouco me decido que ficarei até o final das aulas, primeiro porque não gostaria de enfrentar todos os olhares de pena dos médicos, segundo porque preciso anotar a matéria, uma vez que deve ser algo novo.**

**O sinal do recreio tocou, me preparei para sair de sala, peguei meu dinheiro para o lanche, e levantei-me da carteira, porém meus planos foram frustrados ao perceber que na minha direção vinha o grupo da Kikyo. Eu pensei em várias coisas, concordar como se fosse uma serva dela, ou então brigar, reclamar, berrar, porque, sim, eu estou irritada, eu estou triste, e eu quero que a Kikyo e os deveres dela vão todos para algum lugar bem longe de mim. Porque agora está na hora de mudar tudo.**

**#Você vai fazer minha pesquisa de ciências. – Ordenou aquela voz irritante.**

**#Não, eu não quero fazer, não vou fazer esta pesquisa e mais nada! – Respondi, com olhos decididos e minha voz saiu sem medo algum, mesmo que os jogadores estivessem me olhando com um jeito um tanto quanto assassino.**

**#Ah, sim você vai fazer, a menos que queira que eles te dêem uma lição. – Rebateu irritada, pela primeira vez desde que passou a falar comigo (para que eu fizesse os trabalhos dela).**

**#Oh, façam-me o favor e me ensinem tal lição, pois prefiro a fazer com que achem que você seja alguém inteligente, o que é público e notório que não é!**

**Alguns segundos depois de me negar e insultar a garota, senti algo duro encostar em minha cara, e caí no chão com um som doloroso. Ao abrir os olhos, e pensar por um pouco senti dor, vi um dos jogadores com o pulso fechado, percebi, instantaneamente, que tinha acabado de levar um soco, e aí sim teria morrido de medo, e decidiria fazer os deveres deles, se não fosse a raiva que senti. Ninguém me batia, **_**ninguém,**_** principalmente no rosto! Levantei-me raivosa.**

**#Sabe, não importa o quanto mais você vai fazer com que me batam, eu não vou fazer nada mais para você, nunca!**

**Senti outro soco, e outro, não tive tempo de levantar, mas focalizei minha visão e já estava me preparando para receber mais um, quando um garoto de cabelos prateados entrou na frente e segurou o punho.**

**#Saí da frente, InuYasha! – Reclamou o que estava tendo o pulso segurado.**

**#Parem de serem covardes, batam em alguém do tamanho de vocês, como eu! – Pelo pouco que eu via, e pelo que ouvia eu sabia que os olhos deles continham um desafio.**

**Narração de InuYasha**

**Okay, talvez a Kagome não fosse alguém tão ruim como eu pensava, e nem tão idiota, uma vez que ela está levando socos por não ter aceitado fazer de um dever. Virei-me para a porta, pretendendo sair, até perceber o que eu tinha pensado, ela está levando socos e eu vou sair? Nem pensar, ela pode ser infantil, mas não é saco de pancadas.**

**Virei-me e me intrometi no meio da roda que fizeram e volta dela, cheguei no centro, e me coloquei na frente do corpo da garota que estava sentada no chão, segurei o pulso que estava quase colidindo com a face da garota. Ouvi meio que um suspiro de alívio e sorri heroicamente (bem de leve, detesto sorrir), ouvi o homem a minha frente falar para que eu saísse, apenas sorri, desta vez, abertamente e chamando-o para um desafio.**

**Em cinco segundos notei que todos olharam-se abismados e irritados, saíram da sala, alguns apenas batendo o pé, outros derrubando carteiras e Kikyo apenas virou-se para mim e comentou algo que não ouvi, já que estava virando meu corpo para ajudar a mulher caída.**

**Estendi a minha mão, não como um ato de solidariedade, mas como um ato de humilhação, pelo menos foi isso que a garota achou, antes de levantar-se sozinha e olhar para mim com raiva nítida em seus olhos azuis e reclamar arrogantemente.**

**#Eu poderia ter cuidado disso. – Saiu porta afora, e agora sim eu pensei, infantil ela? Com certeza, mas tem um mal-humor bem conhecido. Um mal-humor igual ao meu.**

**Olhei ironicamente para a porta e saí atrás dela.**

**Narração Kagome**

**Ele me estendeu a mão, eu recusei, saí pela porta reclamando, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, afinal, ele é meu amor platônico, e só quis me ajudar! Dei meia volta, pretendendo voltar para a sala e me desculpar, no entanto mais uma vez meus planos foram frustrados, uma vez que colidi com ele e ia cair no chão, no entanto fui segurada pela mão dele.**

**#Feh! Para quem sabe se cuidar você é muito atrapalhada, garota! – Ah, deuses, ele está me segurando! Eu nunca pensei em conversar com ele, e já começo com ele me defendendo e segurando, isso sim é bom!**

**Levantei-me e me ajeitei em sua frente, me curvei em sinal de agradecimento.**

**#Desculpe-me pelo jeito que falei com você, obrigada por ter me defendido, não teria conseguido me cuidar! E obrigada mais uma vez por não ter me deixado cair no chão!**

**#Seu olho... – Ele falou, então eu parei para pensar e fiquei olhando-o com olhares interrogativos. – 'Tá ficando roxo, é melhor ir para a enfermaria. – Ele estava indo embora, quando eu comecei a caminhar, também para sair do corredor e ir cuidar do meu olho, quando em me lembrei...**

**Narração InuYasha**

**Ouvi aquela pergunta e parei, olhei-a com um olhar gozado, como se não acreditasse naquilo.**

**#Você me perguntou onde fica a enfermaria? – Apenas vi a mulher acenar positivamente com a cabeça, antes de concluir que ela não só era infantil, mas também provaria ser engraçada com o passar do tempo, bem como atrapalhada. – Vem eu te levo.**

**É acho que seria interessante ficar um tempo com ela, muito interessante...**

**OoOoO**

**n/a: Eu não tenho muitas desculpas, sim tive testes, sim, tive bloqueios, mas também fiquei meio irritada com muitas coisas que aconteceram, fiquei muito chateada e acabei me distanciando do mundo das fics! Obrigada a todos os leitores carinhosos, e daqui a pouco estarei postando outras fics, assim espero.**

**Respostas das reviews**

**K-Dani: Curiosa como sempre! Eu não vou revelar minha históriaaa...P Deixando os leitores curiosos é que eles lêem a fic! Então, pode esperar porque eu tenho planos que essa fic dure muito ainda! ME PERDOA A DEMORA DE TODAS AS FICS!! Muito obrigada por ser minha fã nº 1 e por comentar sempre em todas minhas fics, você me incentiva muito! Faz bastante tempo que não falo com você, e quero começar a conversar logo!! Muito obrigada por tudo!**

**Duda Higurashi: Desculpe-me a demoraaa!! Muito obrigada por comentar! Vou continuar a fic sempre, só me desculpe pela demora! Obrigada por tudo! Continue comentando!**

**Domenique: Muito obrigada! Uma palavra diz muito, e fico feliz que tenha vindo comentar, isso incentiva muito! Muito obrigada! E continue comentando para deixar uma autora feliz!**

**Bruna-yasha: É...Acho que eu não continuei urgentemente, mas não pretendo demorar tanto daqui para frente, de qualquer forma muito obrigada pelo comentário, me desculpe pela demora e continue comentando!**

**Neiva: É, o triste é quando não reparam na pessoa né? Amor platônico...o amor mais comum da adolescência e de toda vida...A Kagome logo logo vai reverter isso! Mas pode ficar bem calma que esse ainda é o início da história! Muito obrigada por comentar! Muito obrigada por me incentivar! Continue comentando!**

**Makino: Curiosa também! Muito obrigada por comentar, desculpa a demora, muito obrigada por incentivar, e que bom saber que comentou com sua irmã...Isso deixa uma escritora feliz D. Espero que comente neste também! E perdão a demora.**

**Juliana Chan S2: Também detesto física! Apesar de nem estar dando muito, só mais tarde! Muito obrigada por comentar, muito obrigada por me incentivar e continue comentando e desculpe a demora!**

**Natsumi Takashi: Também demorei a postar, né, então a review valeu muitoooooo para mim! Muito obrigada por comentar! Muito obrigada pelo incentivo! E continue comentando! E ei, garota, quanto tempo não falo direito com você, né?**

**Mk-chan160: Dramas, essa palavra persegue minhas fics! Mas alguma hora eu tenho que mudar, certo? MANAAAA TE ADORO MUITOOO!!! Espero que continue comentando!**

**Dama-da-noite: Bonita é aparência, infantil é como agir, então dá para ser um e outro! Ah, faz muito tempo que não falo com você! Espero que continue comentando, me incentivando e muito obrigadaaaa!**

**Simca-chan: Verdade, Inu se tem em muita alta conta, mas isso é só um detalhe!! Muito obrigada por comentar! Muito obrigada!!! Espero que continue comentando! E desculpe a demora!**

**Mãe das personagens femininas: Menina sumida...Menina desaparecida...QUANTO TEMPO, CRIATURA! Ahhh, socorro eu amo minhas tripas e meu fígado (apesar de achar meio nojento...P), de qualquer forma, muito obrigada pela review, e continue comentando!! DESCULPA A DEMORA!!**

**Megami-sama: Desculpa a demora! Espero que continue lendo as fics e comentando!Faz tempo que não falo com você também!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: ME PERDOA A DEMORAAA!! Caramba, faz tempo que não falo com você! Ta legal, faz tempo que não falo com ninguém! Você também é sumida, né garota! Obrigada por comentar e espero que continue comentando, e espero que continue me incentivado.**

**Sacerdotiza: Era mais ou menos isso que eu queria, acho que deu para perceber a partir desse capítulo! Muito obrigada por comentar, muito obrigada por me incentivar, e vê se aparece mais no MSN, porque eu adoro conversar com você! Continua comentando.**

**Ahhhh, me perdoa a todo mundo no MSN que eu não tenho conversado, tenho estado muito estressada, e só tenho conversado com uma pessoa, ou duas! Desculpem a demora, mas como avisei me distanciei um pouco das pessoas do e também do site! Me perdoem e espero que voltem a conversar com vocês!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me deixaram muito feliz! Muito obrigada pela atenção e pela devoção, e muito obrigada pelas pessoas que ficaram perguntando da fic e de outras!**

**Agora vou parar de falar muito, pois minha mão está dolorida só mais uma coisa:**

**Seja legal, seja bonzinho, e seja caridoso com essa autora, clique no botão roxo abaixo e dê sua opinião, que será muito bem-vinda!**


End file.
